


War is a Terrible Thing

by webofstrings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Marvel Universe, Steve/Reader - Freeform, bucky barnes imagine, marvel imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofstrings/pseuds/webofstrings
Summary: Where the reader is waiting for her husband, Bucky Barnes, to return from war.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 5





	War is a Terrible Thing

The sun beamed through the bedroom windows of Y/n's home as though to specifically let her know of its presence. She squinted her eyes as she tried to adjust to the blinding light while sitting up. Her eyes traced the room before falling on the empty space where her husband's head usually rested.

Y/n's face lit up like a Christmas tree. A smile so bright that the sun couldn't compare. She knew what day it was.

_Her husband was coming home._

The songs the birds were singing flooded into Y/n's ear as she opened the windows to let in all the organic light the sun was producing. It was such a beautiful day. A day that seemed to be made just for her.

Y/n's brushed her h/c hair, putting it in a style that she knew he would appreciate while singing her own little tune to match the birds out her window. She made her way to her closet and put on Bucky's favorite dress. It was form-fitting and red, which happens to be his favorite color.

_'You know that dress drives me mad, don't you?'_ He would place his callous hands firmly on Y/n's waist to draw her closer to him. His lips would inch closer to hers as he spews all the naughty things he was going to do to her when they got home.

A soft smile appeared on her lips as she stared at herself in the mirror.

 _'Oh a simple man he is'_ , she thought.

Y/n made her way downstairs and looked at the clock; it was only ten in the morning, she still had time to cook his favorite meal before he would arrive.

She did just that. The kitchen was a mess, but at least the house smelled like heaven. Y/n glanced out the window only to see the sky that was once bright now beginning to darken with clouds.

This wasn't going to ruin her day though. The love of her life was finally coming home after months of being away. Y/n stared at the ring on her finger and smiled. She thought about how they promised to start working on the baby front when he got back. The sparkle in his beautiful steel blue eyes as he told her that he wanted to start a family.

Those eyes of the one and only Bucky Barnes was her home.

Y/n's eyes jotted at the door once she heard the knock taking her out of her trance. With a bright smile on her face, she made it over to the door only to meet face to face with someone that wasn't her husband.

_The sky fell that day._

"I'm sorry to inform yo-" Steve with teary eyes as he took off his hat and placed it on his chest.

Y/n's eyes pooling with tears as her body shook with adrenaline. The only thing that left her mouth was a piercing scream as she fell down to her knees.

"No!" She kept repeating as Steve met her to the floor and wrapped his arms around her, his head resting on top of hers.

Tears were streaming down her face as Steve rocked her from side to side, crying to soothe her but it was never going to work. Nothing would. Nothing would bring her Bucky back to her and due to that, she would always be broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first ever imagine! I'll work hard to get better at these things, but I hope you enjoy it. I also apologize for it being so short.


End file.
